Field of the invention: This invention relates to the general field of liquid containers, and more specifically to a bottle with a hose for dispensing liquid for animal or human consumption. The bottle includes a hose with a length sufficient to wrap around the bottle multiple times. One end of the hose is connected to the bottom of the bottle while a lever-actuated valve with a spout is connected to the other end for dispensing liquid into a tray or directly to an animal. The tray can be a base portion of the bottle, the cap of the bottle, or attached separately to the bottle or hose. Multiple trays may be included with the bottle. The lever-actuated valve may also be attached to a y-connector allowing for multiple spouts to dispense liquid simultaneously. A hose attachment secures the lever actuated valve end of the hose to the bottle. The cap of the bottle also includes a valve for dispensing liquids.
Many individuals enjoy hiking, going to the dog park, going to the beach, and other outdoor activities with their pets. To keep themselves hydrated, pet owners often take bottles of water. Keeping their pets hydrated, however, is a much more complex task. Pet owners can pour water out of the bottles as their pets lap it up, but this is an inefficient process as a considerable amount of water is not consumed by the pet and is therefore wasted. Alternatively, pets will drink out of any available water source, including any dog bowl, ponds, pools of water, or other standing water. Dogs usually share water at dog parks. Pets consuming water from these sources can lead to the spread of diseases. To refrain from wasting valuable water as well as aid their pets in consuming clean, fresh water, pet owners bring bowls or cups into which the water is poured. While this is more convenient for the pet, it is less convenient for the pet owner, as he or she must carry the bowl or cup with them wherever they go.
The prior art has made some attempts to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,097, to Motsenbocker, discloses a portable liquid dispenser with carrying case. It has a thin, pillow-shaped container that includes an elongated tube with a valve and nozzle for containing and dispensing liquids. However, Motsenbocker does not teach an easy to clean bottle eliminating bacteria that has two separate valves for dispensing water to humans and animals as well as integrated trays or cups. Further, it is not in the shape of a bottle thereby making it more difficult to carry and handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,501, to Jacobsen, teaches a device for oral administration of fluids to an animal. It uses a container with a flexible tube, a nozzle, and a long pipe esophageal feeder that enters into the animal's throat. However, Jacobson does not teach a device that has two separate valves for dispensing water to humans and animals as well as integrated trays or cups.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0034594, to Doucet et al., discloses a vented no-spill drinking bottle, bottle cap and associated bottle and pouch system. The device includes two openings, each with a valve, although one is intended to be a vent while the other dispenses fluid. However, Doucet et al. does not teach a device that as a tube long enough to wrap around the bottle multiple times. Further it does not teach integrated trays or cups that an animal can drink from.
Thus there has existed a long-felt need for a device that can dispense liquids to both animals and humans that includes a long hose. It should include an integrated tray or cup that an animal can drink from. There should be a valve at both the end of the hose as well as at the top of the bottle. Additionally, there should be a means to secure the hose to the bottle such that it can be quickly and easily secured to the bottle while not in use. The device should allow the pet owner to control the water distribution to his or her pets thereby limiting the possible spread of diseases to the pet.
The current invention provides just such a solution by having a bottle with a hose for dispensing liquid directly into the mouth or the tray for animal or human consumption. The bottle includes a hose with a length sufficient to wrap around the bottle multiple times. One end of the hose is connected to the bottom of the bottle while a lever-actuated valve with a spout is connected to the other end for dispensing liquid into a tray or directly to an animal. The tray can be a base portion of the bottle, the cap of the bottle, or attached separately to the bottle or hose. Multiple trays may be included with the bottle. The lever-actuated valve may also be attached to a y-connector allowing for multiple spouts to dispense liquid simultaneously. A hose attachment secures the lever actuated valve end of the hose to the bottle. The cap of the bottle can also include a valve for dispensing liquids.